leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Texas Snyper/My newly drafted champion idea
Looking for thoughts, opinions and critiques for the newest of my champion ideas. Here he is. I basically wanted to go with a new or under used mechanic already in the game and decided on the stance mechanic but also wanted somebody that was more than QWE spam like sona/udyr stance dancing. Because of this I came up with the bonus spell idea while in a stance which should add to his playstyle and uniqueness. He is designed to be a close range AP mage, much like Rumble but with a short range ranged attack like TF instead of being melee. Lorewise, he is the embodiment of Runeterra's will. He sees the people of Valoran fighting constantly at the cost of the land and has come to the League as a representative of the land itself. It is because of this that the land and its surroundings offer itself to his benefit. Or something like that. Note: All numbers are preliminary and can be adjusted for balance. The focus is the concept and overall moveset. Innate: Rage of the Elements *Whenever Tellaemen drops below 25% of his max HP or whenever he changes element, he unleashes a blast of energy, dealing damage to all enemies near him. I came up with this at the thought that he is a volatile elemental so any time he shifts between elements as well as recieves enough damage, he releases an explosion of energy. Q: Rage of the Fires *ACTIVE: Tellaemen violently explodes into a fire elemental, igniting all nearby enemies on fire for 3 seconds. *PASSIVE: Melee attacks against Tellaemen burn the attacker. Flame Burst *ACTIVE: Tellaemen shoots a large flame from his hand, dealing magic damage and igniting those hit on fire for an additional 30% of the damage done over 3 seconds. This is his major nuke stance. It's where he goes when he needs damage and needs it now. The active enhances his innate by basically adding a dot to it. I went with this passive cause I was thinking this thing is pure fire, melee attacks are going to be painful so it is akin to annie's shield without the armor and MR. His Q spell is a line AOE similar in style to Ezreal's Essence Flux. W: Rage of the Winds *ACTIVE: Tellaemen whirls into a wind elemental, providing winds that favor allies and hinders enemies for 3 seconds. *PASSIVE: Tellaemen keeps the speed boost and gains a 20% dodge chance against ranged attacks. Microburst *ACTIVE: Tellaemen summons a gust of wind downward on a point, dealing magic damage in an area and blowing all targets in the area outward. This stance is all about him manipulating the wind for his benefit. The passive lets him retain the active's speed boost after it expires and thought of the dodge because of his ability to cause ranged projectiles to veer off course due to wind. The spell is like a mini gragas ult, but I might have to increase its CD because of this. E: Rage of the Waters *ACTIVE: Tellaemen summons a gusher of rejuvenating waters from the ground and turns into a water elemental, healing him. *PASSIVE: Tellaemen rejuvenates health and mana and reduces magic damage received by 12%. Tidal Wave *ACTIVE: Tellaemen summons a wave of water that shoots out in front of him in a cone dealing magic damage, Tellaemen rides the wave for its duration. This was the hardest one for me to come up with and even went through a couple itterations while all of the others pretty much came together pretty well the first time. I tacked on the reduced magic damage because after the first 2 stances just came together with an anti melee and anti range passives, I figured that E could be his anti mage stance. His spell initially was going to be a single target water attack but then came up with the wave idea. It can serve as his getaway spell as well as a gank initiator. R: Rage of the Earth *ACTIVE: The ground below him engulfs him, turning him into a rock elemental and shielding him from damage. *PASSIVE: Tellaemen's gains bonus attack damage. Rock Blast *ACTIVE: Tellaemen hurls a bolder at the target that explodes on impact, dealing magic damage and splashing for 50% damage. I wanted him to have all stances but also wanted him to have an ult so I had to come up with a stance that offered the feel of an ult. I gave it some powerful stats but also added extended CD to it so that it can only be used entered once per fight. Change Log Increased base mana, mana gain per level and mana regen. Rage of the Elements *Gave actuall damage numbers and changed the HP activation to a low HP emergency dmg to retain the flavor of the name of the passive with a cooldown to prevent healing/damage to proc it repeatedly. *Changed the passive to bonus damage on attacks. *Reduced mana cost Flame Burst *Cleaned up the wording to indicate that it didn't require the target to be ignited for the aditional dot to happen but instead also ignites the target, independant of the stance activate dot. *Slightly increased cooldown *Reduced mana cost. Rage of the Winds *Added a line to more clearly indicate that it is a speed boost/slow aura on activate. *Dodge applies to melee and ranged attacks as well as scale with level. Microburst *Changed some of the wording to try and make it clearer that it is more like a knockout from center of area. *Increased cooldown and reduced mana cost Rage of the Waters *Slightly reduced the regeneration rates *Removed magic reduction Tidal Wave *Slightly increased the cooldown *Placed static cooldown *Increased the cooldown and made it scale with level again. Rage of the Earth *New passive: increases armor and magic resistance. Rock Blast *Reduced mana cost. Category:Blog posts